


Digimon Adventure: Second Reality

by Substitute Deathberry (Berry_River)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Osamu is alive!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_River/pseuds/Substitute%20Deathberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted an escape, she wanted to stay home. Either of them image their summer would result in their group transporting them all into a new world. Now, with their new Digimon partners, struggle to fight evil and find their way home. </p>
<p>In which Ichijouji Osamu and Motomiya Jun are Chosen Children and go to summer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ Prologue Episode ~  Onward! To Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, they belong to people with a lot more money than I do.
> 
> This is a story that been on my hard drive for years. Something I been working on over periods of time. I wanted to finish the whole thing before I posted it. Due to me hardly working on it after a bit, I decided to start posting to see if people reading it will motive me into posting.
> 
> I'm using Japanese terms and names. So, anything that confuses you, just look it up on Wikimon or other Digimon wiki sites to help you out. I know it will be a tad confusing, as it was when I started to write it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this and please tell me what you think, if I am on the right track and such.

 

 

* * *

**  
**

**Digimon Adventure: Second Reality**

**~ **Prologue** Episode ~**

**** **_Onward! To Adventure!_ **

****

* * *

 

"I don't want to go to camp!"

She lost the number of times she said this as she watch her parents zip up the bag with her clothing for the next two weeks inside of it. Her own backpack filled with her own things like her magazines, with some camp items that her dad said she should have like a first aid kid. If only her mum would let her bring her CD player and CDs to play her music.

This whole trip was going to be boring.

"Jun, I am not repeating myself again, you're going."

"Kaasan! Daisuke isn't going! Why should I?" asked Jun, stood there with her arms over her chest, ready to fight this out. Punches would be throw as Daisuke continued to make faces at her. He might be sick still, green around the gills but he still managed enough energy to laugh and make faces at her.

"If you were up half the night over the toilet, you wouldn't be going either," Motomiya Akiko said to her daughter, "But you weren't, so you're going. You need to get out more and get some fresh air anyway."

"None, I repeat none of my friends are going! I ain't going to know anyone there," huffed Jun.

"Not true! Taichi and Hikari are going!" said Daisuke as he poked himself up from the couch as he let off a cough.

If looks could kill, Jun would have killed Daisuke ten times over when he brought up their neighbors. She had nothing against Hikari, she was a sweet girl and always seem to be polite. It was that loud mouth of a brother she had, Yagami Taichi. Boy sure got on her nerves.

"Well, Hikari isn't going from what Yuuko says she got that bug that is going around like Daisuke," Akiko countered, "But I know for a fact, that Toshiko is sending Sora-chan to the very same camp. So there will be some of your classmates there."

Like that would make her feel better. Jun huffed once more as she knew she was in for a bored summer now.

"I don't want you to go…"

 

* * *

 

Ichijouji Osamu sighed as he looked at the doorway. Ken stood there, wrapped up in the blanket he had wore all day. It was such bad timing, both boys had looked forward to this summer camp their papa had gotten them into for weeks. They were going to get away from the city and Osamu felt that he was going to get away from the whole fame issue. For once, he hoped that he and Ken could be normal kids for once. At least, that was the plan until Ken woke up with a sore throat and fever.

"Hey, Ken-chan, I won't be gone for long," said Osamu with a smile, "It is just for a bit, and beside you can have the room all by yourself, computer too, and no dealing with my snoring."

Ken gave a small smile with a cough, "You don't snore."

"Says you," said Osamu as he ruffled the younger boy's hair, "I'll take a lot of pictures and tell you tons of stories when I get back. If you are feeling better, than I'll take you out for ice cream and tell you all about it."

"Promise?" asked Ken, his eyes full of hope at the promise of time to spend together with his big brother.

"Sure," said Osamu as he lifted his shoulder bag, filled with books and papers, "Of course I promise."

Ken held out his hand, formed into a fist as he held out his pinkie to his brother, "Pinkie promise?"

All Osamu could do was smile as he formed the same with his own hand, wrapped his own little finger with his brother as they shook on it, "Pinkie promise."

That seem to make Ken a bit more at ease as he continue to smile, sniffle still, but he still smile. At least until their mother poked her head into their room, "Osamu, are you almost ready to go soon?"

"Yes…" he said. Letting go of Ken's hand, he grabbed his bags and moved on out of the room. The smile that was on his little brother's face disappeared as he stood back as he watch Osamu leave their room.

"Awww, going off on your own for the first time," Ichijouji Honoka cooed, scooped up Osamu in a large hug, "I promise myself I wouldn't cry."

The lack of air and movement got to Osamu as he struggled to escape another one of Honoka's hugs. He was sick of them and he was only going to be gone for a bit. Beside, Ken was sick, he was the one that needed the attention, not him. He was glad to be going to camp, he could get away from this attention and be normal for once.

He would be glad to have just a boring summer for once.

 

* * *

 

"Come on, Jun. It isn't going to be that bad."

Jun pouted at Sora, "Says you, you like being outdoors and such," she said, her arms over her chest as he lifted her backpack, "I hate camping period. There is going to be bugs."

Sora chuckle as Jun shivered at the mere thought of all those insects out there. No words were further exchanged as the large mass of kids continue to chatter and shout away as they all started to load on to the bus, "You got bug spray and your swimsuit, right? I heard there is suppose to be a lake so we can spend the time swimming."

Jun's eyes brighten up a bit at the idea, "Now, that is an idea I can get behind," she said, finally a smile came on to her face, "Now if there was a way-"

"Sora! Hey!"

"-to avoid Taichi," sighed Jun as the familiar goggle wearing boy popped with that stupid dobby grin on his face came up to them.

"I didn't know you were coming to camp too, Jun?" asked Taichi.

"Neither did I," snorted Jun, "Daisuke was suppose to come too, but he got that bug that your sister got."

That got was enough to drop the smile from Taichi face. It was only for a second as he laugh, rubbed the back of his head, "I hear it was spreading around. It seems everyone in her class got it."

"Either way, I am with you monkeys for the next two weeks," said Jun.

"It is going to be fun, with the hiking, and swimming, not to mention soccer," said Taichi with a cheer.

Jun merely rolled her eyes as Sora laugh at Taichi's actions as they all climbed on to the bus. There were more shouts on inside of the bus. Some of the kids were as excited as Taichi, others didn't look like they wanted to be here or were nervous to be going. Jun let her eyes drifted around as she looked for a free seat. Some blonde was comforting a smaller kid that could be his brother, another girl with some kind of pink cowboy hat waving out the window, crying. Some tall kid with glasses was into his bag, and mumbling to himself. Was that redhead kid on a laptop? How could he bring a whole computer and she couldn't bring her CD player?

"So unfair," mumbled Jun as she and Sora sat down. Taichi headed off as he found some of his soccer club friends on the bus and went to chat with them.

"Are you still upset about going to camp? It isn't going to be that bad, you know," said Sora.

"No, no," said Jun with a shake of her head, "Some kid has their computer and I wasn't allowed to bring my Walkman. Mum thought I was going to break it. Come on, as if. I ain't Daisuke."

"It isn't like you could play it all the time. Can you image the amount of batteries you would need?" asked Sora.

"I guess," said Jun, shuck lower into her seat.

She was getting use to the sound of everyone around her, just mindless chatting with Sora over school and other mindless junk. At least, until the whole bus became silent, the chatter had stopped without a warning. She looked away at Sora and both girls stared at the front of the bus to see what was going on. Both join the rest of the kids with wide eyes at who had just gotten on their bus.

"Isn't that Ichijouji Osamu? That genius kid from Tamachi?" asked Jun.

"I think so…I didn't think he would be coming to our camp…" said Sora.

"I know, maybe space camp or something special camp for eggheads," asked Jun, "I bet he just some stuck up snob anyway…hope I don't have to get to share a group with him."

"Jun…" hissed Sora as if he could hear them.

"Please, you know it could be true. He's always on TV, everyone talks about him. He should have a head the size of Taichi's hair."

 

* * *

 

"I heard that his parents were aliens…"

"Isn't he supposed to be like in America for the summer, working on some big computer project?"

"…the prime minister called him to balance his check book…"

He was a genius, he wasn't deaf or blind. Osamu had good bye to his parents, to Ken one last time before he headed on to the bus. The moment he step on to it, all the talking had stopped and he felt every single one of those eyes set on him. He started to felt that this was a bad idea, that he wished Ken never got sick and could be with him, someone that he knew that he could count on that these stupid rumors weren't true. As he thought of his brother, Osamu had to wonder if Ken would just be as awkward as him with all of this attention.

Ok, ok, all he had to do was find a seat and just keep to himself for the trip. God, it was going to be a long trip if he was going to be stared at this for the whole time. He spotted one and thank goodness it was with some boy with his nose in a laptop. He walked over and cough a bit, "Excuse me is anyone seating here?"

"No, help yourself,' said the boy as he didn't bother to look up from his screen.

Osamu blinked as the noise around the bus returned as he stood a seat, dug into his bag to pull out one of his books. He barely noticed when the bus was full and all the kids were on board on the other chartered buses, that they started to head out. The attention was on his book and the noise was just buzz in the background. He didn't pay much attention to the kids that tried to his attention from across the aisle, from the seat behind and in front of him. It was simple to do and if he didn't pay attention to them, they would just move on to something else.

Maybe that is why he has that rumor of being a snob?

"Excuse me….Aren't you Ichijouji Osamu?"

That voice came from his seat mate that time. They had been on the bus for about an hour and he hadn't heard a single word from the boy other than the clicking on the keyboard from the laptop. Didn't he realize who he was seating next to earlier?

"Ah…Yes…" mumbled Osamu as he turned back to his book and hoped that would be the end of it.

"Your program that won the Jyonan University Computer Programming contest last month was quite brilliant. I didn't think of using that stream of algorithm."

That brought Osamu up in his seat as he looked over at his seat mate, "Really?" he asked more in shock that someone compliment like that…from someone his own age. He was so use to adults praising him and others his age didn't understand what he was saying. But…

"Oh yes," the red head smiled, "I am Izumi Koushiro, it's nice to make your acquaintance."

"You as well," he said as the two fell into a pleasant conversation for the rest of the trip.

Maybe camp wouldn't be so bad if he could be in the same group with Koushiro.

 

* * *

 

Agur, this was the painful part. Jun bit her lip as she waited for the adults in charge of this place to get them all sorted out into their groups. She watch as everyone head out into every which way, talking on top of their lungs. It was hard for the counselors to get a word in each wise.

"Attention! Kids! Group Seven, if you hear your name called!"

"This is going to take forever," she mumbled.

"It is taking a while, but it can't be much longer," said Sora, "Though, it would have worked a lot better if they posted the groups."

"Listen! When I call your name, come and get your supplies and tent!"

"And you think they would have adults assign to each group," said Jun.

"You want someone looking over your shoulder?" asked Sora with a smirk.

"Ah…"

"Ichijouji, Osamu!"

"Well, there is one group I don't want to get into…"

"Jun, be nice."

"Ishida, Yamato! Izumi, Koushiro!"

"What? He is just egg-"

"Motomiya, Jun!"

"Crap…" mumbled Jun as her name was called. So, she was with the group that was call. She turned around to see Sora was trying to hide the laughter from her but it didn't really work all that well, "Oh laugh it up."

"It isn't so bad, maybe we will get to be in the same group?" she offered.

"Kido, Jyou! Tachikawa, Mimi!"

"Maybe," sighed Jun as she picked up her stuff as she took to pushing against the crowd to get to her group. It was not hard to figure out as she knew the stupid genius snob, and other kids were coming to the area. None of them were familiar to her as friends, just faces she might have seen on the bus.

"Takaishi, Takeru!"

"Onii-chan!"

Someone was happy to be in this group as Jun was almost run over by some little kid. She tried to be pissed off but seeing a cute little kid hugging one of the boys in her group…it was kind of sweet. Not that she should say anything about it.

"Takenouchi, Sora!"

Oh! This was luck as Sora followed on behind Jun, "See, I told you we would get into the same group."

"Maybe you said," said Jun with a smile becoming bigger, "Still glad you are here."

"Yagami, Taichi! Ok! That's It! Group Eight! List-"

"…And it just got better," moaned Jun as Taichi, dragged his bags behind him right up to join the group.

"Isn't this great?! We are all in the same group," laugh Taichi, "This is going to be the best summer ever."

Jun merely rolled her eyes once more as Sora chuckle, "Anyway, we better head to our tent."

"Right, and then we should all go exploring," he declared as he rush to introduce himself to the rest of their group, talking to the others of their group.

"He doesn't stop, does he?" asked Jun.

"Not for as long as I known him," said Sora as the two girls trailed after the rest of the newly formed group.

 

* * *

 

"We are supposed to stay at the camp! We shouldn't be heading off without the adults knowing!"

It was somewhat amazing how Osamu became use to these other kids. They didn't seem to be that interested in him. They did ask as everyone put their bags away, Mimi and Jyou did, but that was it. Everyone else got caught up in this boy that wore goggle's excitement, his will to explore the area. Osamu had to admit, it was a bit catchy as even Koushiro gather up his laptop, he grabbed his own shoulder bag and followed the rest of the group.

"Jyou, don't be a stick in the mud," laugh Taichi as they climbed up the hill.

"Taichi, you sure that this is ok?" asked Sora, a girl with a blue hat that Osamu met. She seemed nice enough, though the spikey hair girl she was with appeared to be a bit of a loud mouth.

"It is the first day of camp! We should explore the area!"

"I don't want to go hiking! I want to sleep!" cried Mimi, another girl in their group that seem to have a fondness for pink.

"You can later, this is going to be fun," said Taichi as he continue to head into the forest. No one thought anymore of it as while others protest, they still followed their 'leader' into the forest. It was interesting and Osamu wanted to explore the area anyway. He could get some good shots to show Ken when he got home of the place they were staying at. He took out his brand new digital camera and started to take shots of the trees and mountains in the area.

"Look!"

At the shout, Osamu turned around with the camera still in hand as he spotted where everyone else was going to. It was a small Shrine on top of a large hill. It was something that he didn't think would be here as he took a picture of it.

"Great! What a good place to explore!" laugh Taichi as he head off on his own.

Everyone pretty much split up right around than. Osamu and Koushiro headed up the stone steps to the Shrine and sat down. Koushiro brought out his laptop and started to type away at it as Osamu held on to his camera.

"This is quite a lovely sight," sighed Osamu as he lean back, looking at the sky.

"It is a nice day so far," said Koushiro, "Should be for the rest of the week. It calling for sun."

"That is good, I was hoping to take a lot of pictures."

The redhead nodded his head as he continue to work. At the distance of the other's laughter, Osamu lay back on the wooden floor that surrounded the outside of the shrine. It was peaceful up here and it would be find to spread a bit of time before they headed back to the main camp. He was settle down enough until he felt something cold touch his cheek.

"Huh?" he asked as he reach to touch his cheek and looked up at the sky.

Snow?

 

* * *

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**~ Episode 01 ~**

_**Surprise! New Found World!** _

_The sky went dark at that moment and a dark hole in the sky appeared like the one back at camp. Jun stared up at it and thought only for a bit that something bad was going to happen, that they were going to be in trouble once more._


	2. ~ Episode 01 ~  Surprise! New Found World!

**Digimon Adventure: Second Reality**

**~ Episode 01 ~**

_**Surprise! New Found World!** _

* * *

"I would have thought for sure we could have gotten a signal once the wind died down."

"Here, let me hold it up and you try again."

"Doubt that it will work after the several other times we tried to get connected."

"But that was during the storm. The sudden weather must because of something-"

"What are you two still doing in there?!"

Ichijouji Osamu felt a sigh escape his lips at the sound of the familiar voice. It was not a surprise really that someone would come in to get from inside of the shrine after the storm, a snow storm in the middle of August. It still was unbelievable if he wasn't in the middle of it to start with. It was their luck that there was this shrine up the mountain they all had decided to explore. It once here that the small flakes and suddenly more and wind picked up. The shrine was big enough to house them all until the storm ended. Now that it had, the other decided to explore the area while Izumi Koushiro and himself tried to find out what happen with Koushiro's laptop. Well, he acted like the human antenna to get some kind of signal while the redhead worked on his laptop.

They didn't need Motomiya Jun to interrupt them.

The loud girl with the loud hair had her eyes narrow down at them with fury that the two boys didn't believe they deserves.

"Jun, what is so important than you need to rush in here to tell us?" asked Osamu, pushing his glasses up.

"You two have to check this out. It is something you geeks have to see." She said with a snort before dashing on out.

Geek, a phrase they were both familiar with. Though, Osamu never had it called right to his face before. Mostly it was behind his back. They looked at each other before they gather up their stuff to join the rest of the group outside. He had hoped that these kids would let him be a kid, but they didn't so far. He wanted nothing more than to go back home now. The only thing that made this whole experience worth it was the fact Koushiro is here along with him, another misunderstood genius in his own right. They should exchange contact information before going home.

Koushiro step out with Osamu right behind him. He didn't see the rush as they would be up here until they decided it was safe enough to head back to camp. No doubt the adults were all trying gathered them all up with the snowstorm. Outside of the shrine, there stood the rest of their group, Yamiya Taichi, the boy that leaded them all up, Ishida Yamato with his little brother Takaishi Takeru. There as well is Takenouchi Sora, Tachikawa Mimi and Kido Jou. All of them stared up at the sky with wide smiles of excitement on their faces. Osamu didn't understand what was fascinating as the snow should have their attention. He felt his own eyes drift upwards and soon enough his own jaw dropped at the sight.

"It is so pretty!" cheered Mimi.

"An aurora…" gasped Koushiro, stared up at the sky.

"They shouldn't be this close to us…" comment Osamu as his mind worked away. It shouldn't be possible, not at all. They were too far away from the north to see the lights. It didn't make sense. But here they were, a light show filled with all the colors of the rainbow in front of them, moved through the sky as waves in the ocean.

"We should head back and get the adults," said Jou, his voice broke the silence.

Yamato nodded his head, "Yeah, we aren't dressed right. We could get sick out here."

Silence again surround them before Taichi spoke again, "What the?"

Osamu looked up and his eyes grew into the size of dinner plates as a huge orb of green light emerge and grew out from the aurora. From inside of the orb, a much brighter light emerge from it. For a second, a spilt second, Osamu thought that some beam of light was going to hit them like from some kind of sci-fi movie. But now, he was mistake in that aspect. It splits apart into nine beams of light!

A gasp escaped his throat as everyone else was frozen in fear as those beams of light headed straight towards them. Fear had a hold of him as Osamu couldn't move his feet to run away. It should have been a natural reaction, but his mind didn't work along with his body. No one else moved at all either until those very beams of light took to crashing into the very ground in front of them. Snow, dirt and bits of rock flew up into the air and Osamu was quick to bring up his arms in front of his face, closed his eyes in a way of protection.

It had happened way too fast, Osamu didn't have to chance to think as it happens all at once, no one could move, frozen in fear as snow flew into all around them, He could feel the bits of debris hit against his skin. For a moment, he didn't dare move until he was sure that everything calm down. Slowly, Osamu lowered his arms as he blinked to see the damage those 'beams' had caused. The only proof that anything happen were the number of holes that litter the ground in front of them. Precisely nine holes, each one of them in front of where one of them stood.

The odds of such a event happening, he would need some paper to work it out.

"Is everyone ok?" ask Sora

"Yeah…" said Taichi.

"What were those things?" said Jun.

"Could it be some type of meteorite?" ask Koushiro, crawled towards one of the holes where the light had hit the ground.

"Maybe…" said Osamu, lean over the shorter boy's shoulder.

"I think we should head back and try to find the adults now!" whined Jou.

With the others talking above, Osamu didn't say anything else as he was more curious to see it maybe they were small meteor hitting the ground. It would be a nice item to bring home to show Ken. He would get a kick out of it for sure. Only for a second it was normal until the lights appeared again. Only this time it appeared as balls of lights. Osamu backed away as he felt his mouth become dry in shock. What was going on? This was becoming something from television, something he had a hard time believing it was even happening to him. The light gave way to a small device it appeared to be, grey, a few buttons, screen with a strange designs on it. He slowly reached out for the one display in front of him. The light disappeared once it was in his hand.

"What are these things?" ask Yamato as everyone took to looking at the strange devices in hand.

"It doesn't look like some kind of pagers or cellphone," said Koushiro.

"Would make sense," said Osamu as he flipped it around and found it had a small clip in the back. So he could clip it on his shirt or belt even. That would be useful, if he knew what it was.

The silence disappeared with the sound of rushing water. Confusion gripped Osamu as why would there be running water. There wasn't any river and the lake wasn't even close. He found the answer fast enough as a tild wave headed straight at them! Frozen in place, everyone started to scream in fear, at horror that they were maybe about to die.

There wasn't a time for final thoughts or prays as Osamu blacked out from the force of the wave.

* * *

"Osa-kun...can you hear me..."

Something was tingling his face, something furry flicked there. Osamu pushed it away from his face as he turned over, "Ken-chan…stop it…"

"Osa-kun! Get up!"

The loud voice brought Osamu to opening his eyes…to sight that wasn't his bedroom. The memories of what happen to him came rushing back, going to camp, following his group up to the mountain shrine, the snow storm, than the strange light show with the tide wave. He found himself awake now as he sat up on the ground, blinking at the tropical sight around. This…This wasn't Japan; these plants weren't native around the country.

"You're awake!"

His eyes drifted over to the voice and found his eyes widen to what felt to be five times their size as he stared down the small fur creature in front of him. It reminded him of some stuff toy. It was covered in blue and white fur, strip tail and small pointed ears on top of its head. It stared right at Osamu with these large green eyes that were almost half the size of its whole body…

…and it was bouncing…

"What the," he gasped at the sight.

"I've been waiting for you! It's great that you're awake, Osa-kun!"

The little ball of fur continued to hop around Osamu, a wide smile on its face. He could clearly see the fangs in it and wonder if it was going to try to eat him. He didn't seem to be as he moved until he bounced right at him. With a yelp, Osamu felt on to his back as the small creature sat on his chest.

"Who-What are you?!" he demand with the hope that the creature wasn't about to eat his face off.

"I'm Wanyamon! I'd been waiting forever for you, Osa-kun!"

"W-W-What?" gasped Osamu, "How…How do you know me?!"

Wanyamon continue to smile, jabbing on how he was so happy he was here, that he had been waiting forever for him. It didn't make sense as Osamu blinked on in confusion until this shadow fell over him.

"Osamu-san?"

Pushing his head back some, he looked up to the familiar pink wearing sight of Mimi. Realizing the position he was in, and how close the end of her dress was, he quickly found himself on to his feet, the creature known as Wanyamon in his arms, "Mi-Mimi-san!"

She looked on, a nervous smile on her face as she adjusted the strapped of her bag, "it is good to see you here…and you have one of those as well."

"Huh?" he asked as her eyes were on Wanyamon before he travelled down to see this small green creature next to Mimi's feet, with leaves sprouting from its head. It reminded him of flower bulbs, only with giant brown eyes and four little legs.

"Hello, my name's Tanemon," it spoke in a small feminine voice.

"Another one of these creatures…" said Osamu, looking down at it.

"We aren't creatures," demand Waynamon with a tad bit of anger, before it fell way to confusion, "What's a creature?"

"I-I-I-I just woke up here, and Tanemon was here and…" sniffed Mimi as tears seem to be ready to break free, "I want to go home!"

Oh dear, Osamu's eye twitched as Mimi started to cry, but Tanemon as well did the same. Wanyamon hopped right out of his arms as he made his way to Tanemon and tried to comfort her some ways. That left Osamu to deal with Mimi…just his luck.

"I am sure we will, we just need to find the others and the adults," he explained, held his hands in front of him, "Please calm down, crying won't fix anything."

"I-I-I-I want to go ho-home!"

"Please, stop crying!"

"Whaaaaaa!"

"Mimi-san, please!"

"RWAAAAAA!"

The four of them froze at the loud roar that rang out in the forest jungle. Osamu's eyes darted around, tried to find the source of the sounds. Another screech sounded out as added the sound of trees crashing down on each other. What on earth?

The answer of the source of the noise would appear to them in a formed of a giant, red stag beetle creature. It was the size of a jumbo jet at least! This wasn't possible!

"What's it that!" screamed Mimi

"Its Kuwagamon!" said Wanyamon as fear mare his face.

Osamu felt his brain freeze as he never heard of a Kuwagamon before. Asking would be a problem as said creature start towards them. Pure fear ran through his body, actions spoke out as Osamu took hold of Mimi's hand and ran for it.

* * *

There were so many people Jun wanted to get back at when she arrived at summer camp. Her parents for one thing because they were the ones that thought it was a good idea for her to get out of the city. They ruined her summer, her plans to hang with her friends. She wanted to go to the mall! Go to the swimming pool, not a lake!

Thinking of Daisuke, it was totally unfair that he didn't have to go to summer camp while she did. Sure he was sick as a dog, but it still didn't matter. Why should he get to sleep in his own bed, hang out with his own friends, get to watch TV and play video games while she had to suffer! Suffer in a small tent with eight other kids, on cots in sleeping bags. Not to mention the bugs….she hated bugs!

Now, as she stared at the large flower that was some kind of purple color that's the same size as her head, Jun wonder if Daisuke would think it's unfair that she got to go to summer camp and he suffered with his flu bug.

"Isn't that pretty Jun."

"Yeah, it is pretty niffy Chocomon," said Jun, looking down at the small brown creature in her arms.

When Jun woke up in this strange jungle forest, Chocomon was the first 'person' that she came across, a very friendly little horn animal…thingy. Being alone, of course Jun freaked out at the mere sight. But Chocomon never attack, never gave cause for Jun to fear her. After just merely talking with the small little creature, Jun calmed right down. Given that she can't find the others here, being calm is a good thing.

Now, she starting to think that she is the only one around.

"Help me!"

Jun couldn't help but look up at the sound of the shouts, just like Chocomon did as well. But unlike the face of concern on the little horn creature, a smile spread across Jun as she knew that scream anywhere. It's Jou! She never thought she would be so happy to hear the worry-wart's whining. She took off running towards the screams, pushing her way through the bushes, trying to make sure that none of them hit her or Chocomon. Nothing was going to stop her. There was someone here! She wasn't alone and could get home somehow.

As Jun finally clear through the whole mess of plants into a giant clearing, she never stop with the large smile on her face as she rushed up at the sight of the other kids from camp, "Guys!" she shout out as Chocomon hop on out of her arms.

"Jun! You are here too," said Sora.

"Yea-" said Jun, but Jou's screaming interrupts her.

"What are you guys!?" he screamed.

It's when Jun noticed the small group of creatures that were there. They were all different shapes and colors. Some were pink, brown with a large horn, a giant floating seal and a talking plant. Chocomon rushed up to them as she smiled away with the rest of these strange little monsters.

"We're Digital Monsters! Digimon!"

Jun blinked as she hopes she isn't the only one confuses over the whole Digital Monsters, watching the little guys hope around. What the heck was a Digital Monsters or Digimons…sounds like some kind of anime from back home.

"I'm Koromon," said a large pink ball with large brown eyes, large teeth and these rabbit like ears.

"I'm Tsunomon," spoke a large furball with this large horn coming from his head, blushing.

"I'm Pyocomon," said another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on top of its head reminds Jun of the flower her and Chocomon saw earlier.

"I'm Chocomon," said her little friend, gigging as she shyly look at the group.

"I'm Motimon," said a pink creature that Jun thoughts looks like a mole.

"I'm Pukamon," said a seal creature floating there, without anything under him. Freaky!

"I'm Tokomon," said the last one, a small pink creature on four legs, with little rabbit ears that Jun look like Koromon's.

At hearing all the names of each one and they weren't attack them, Jun felt so much more at ease. Everyone seem to as well as smiles were all around. Hell, Jou isn't even panicking anymore which she thought as a great sign. Taichi stood forwards as he places his hands on his hip, "It pleasure to meet you all. I'm Yagami Taichi, a fifth grader in Odaiba Elementary…This is Sora, who in the same class," he said pointing towards her.

"I'm Takenouchi Sora. Nice to meet you all."

"This is Yamato and Jun, both fifth grader too," said Taichi, pointing towards the older blonde boy and herself.

"I'm Ishida Yamato," said Yamato.

"And I am Motomiya Jun," she said, a large smile on her face.

"Over there is Jou…"

"Kido Jou. I'm in sixth grade," the older boy said.

"Koushiro from fourth grade…"

"I'm Izumi Koushiro," the small computer geek said proudly.

"And..agu….this is…" said Taichi, slowing down, rub the back of his head as he's tried to remember the little boy's name.

"Takeru! Takaishi Takeru! And I'm a second grader," TK said proudly.

"Well, that is everyone," Tai said, smiling proudly as the introductions were finish.

"But Osamu-san isn't here," said Koushiro, looking around.

"Yeah, and what about the girl in pink and the cowboy hat," said Jun. Yeah…she knew there's supposed to be another girl. There were only three of them in this group from what Jun remembered.

"Mimi-chan, yeah, she isn't here," said Sora, nodding her head.

"We should go and look for them. They were with us when that wave appeared," said Jou.

"Ah!"

The screaming drew their attention. Jun knew who one of them screams belong to, but didn't know the other as the others seems too had caught on as well. No words were said as everyone took off in the direction of the screams. It didn't seems to take that long as the group ran into Osamu and Mimi running out from the jungle area, two creatures like everyone's else dashing behind them. Mimi crying away as Osamu's own face is splash with fear.

"Osamu-san!"

"Mimi-chan!"

A loud screech sounded out as a giant red bug-like creature rose out from the trees, crashing them all down as it flew right from behind the two last members of their groups and headed right at them. Panic fell on top of Jun as fear bubble up to the surface at it the sight of it. Nonononononono! Not a giant BUG! She normally didn't freak out, normally didn't get scared. She was the first kid to go off the high dive…though maybe it was because some older kids said that she couldn't do it. There weren't a lot of things that Jun didn't do nor was scared off.

Bugs were always the exception to the rule. It was a girly thing to be scared of, but Jun didn't cared. She HATE bugs with a passion. She couldn't stand to see them at the zoo and not to mention she freaked out when one is spotted in the apartment. Daisuke could get her to freak out with ease when he placed a stupid fake bug in her drawers.

She would now take one of those creepy toys over the giant monster that was trying to make a meal out of them now. Her screams mixed in with the others as everyone started to run for their very lives. The giant bug who the little Digimons called Kuwagamon gave out another loud roar and continued to knock all the trees around them. Jun screamed as it flew over them, collapsing to the ground as everyone else, all to avoid meeting those giant teeth it had.

"We're so dead!" she screamed, her arms covered her head for protection.

"What is wrong with this place!" scream Jou, who appeared to be in as much as Jun.

"It's coming back!" called out Pyoyomon.

"Shit! Who the hell does that guy think he's messing with?!" demanded Taichi who made it look like he was about to fight Kuwagamon himself. Jun couldn't believe the idiot thought that he could take on something that big! He was nothing more than a bite to that monster!

"Taichi! Don't!" shouted Sora as she helped Mimi on her feet.

"Don't be an idiot, it could rip you into two!" shouted Osamu.

"Yeah, and how do you think you can fight him. None of us have a weapon," pointed out Yamato.

Koushiro got on his feet behind Taichi, "The smart thing we have to do now is run."

Jun didn't argue with that logic as they all took off running again. Her lungs burned in her chest as they moved as fast as they could through the thick jungle. There had to be some kind of a way to get away from the monster, something that they would be able to do. She never thought that she wouldn't be able to see her parents and her stupid brother again! She couldn't even look back to see if they had lost Kuwagamon before they finally made their way out of the woods.

The cliff in front of them stopped any hope or any plan of going that way.

Taichi rushed up to take a closer look, a serious expression on his face when he turned around didn't give Jun a good feeling, "We can't go this way! We are going to have to turn around and head back."

"Are you crazy, you idiot!?" Jun screamed, her hands clutch to her shirt as she tried to calm herself down but was failing at that, "We head back, we're lunch meat!

Taichi didn't really have any time to comment on what she had said to him as Kuwagamon flew over them again, Jun screamed as she drop to the ground again, feeling her throat becoming more dry and starting to hurt with all the screaming. Really she couldn't help herself as it was as if a fighter jet had flew overhead was how loud and close the bug Digimon had come to them.

Even though fear gripped her, Jun felt her eyes rise a bit. An action she couldn't help herself as maybe she wanted to look into what could be called as the face of the being that was going to kill her. Not going to afraid to look it down, no she wouldn't be. At the sight, she sort of wish that she didn't as the little group of the friendly Digimon they had met came to their defense against Kuwagamon. Her very heart and mind was on little Chocomon as the group launched out streams of these pink little bubbles as some form of an attack. Even Jun knew that it was useless as it popped against Kuwagamon just like bubbles as the bug roar out They were all hit back down hard to the ground as Kuwagamon stumbled in flight, crashed in a group of trees as while the bubbles didn't hurt, but distracted it.

No…Chocomon!

The fear she felt for Kuwagamon was no longer there. The only thing that was on Jun's mind now was Chocomon. The only thing that seemed to matter was that Chocomon had to be ok, she was helpless to attack the large Digimon herself, but she had to protect her. It seem that she wasn't the only one with that mind set as everyone rushed over to the small Digimon that they had awoken to. Jun took a hold of the small brown tri-horn Digimon in her arms. There were a number of scraps and bumps all over her little body. Jun couldn't help but whimper and look at her friend with concern as she held Chocomon close.

"Chocomon, you are going to be fine…." she whimpered. Jun couldn't understand how, why she felt this way. She only knew her for maybe a few hours, why did she feel like part of her heart broke off at the sight of her hurt like this. They needed to get out of here and look over the injures their Digimons had. But there no time for her or for anyone else to tend to the little Digimon's wounds as the now familiar sound of Kuwagamon ran in the air. Panic spread throughout her body as Jun held Chocomon close. She felt helpless as the large bug emerge from the trees and ready to go into round two. They so didn't need this!

"How…He should be down," growled Taichi.

Jun didn't want to second guess, didn't want to point how that was impossible that their little friends could down something that was the size of Godzilla. No, best for her to keep her mouth shut for once as everyone became backed up against the cliff. There was no way they could get out of this one, this time. They either had to jump for it into the river below and die, or try and make a break for it pass Kuwagamon with again, a chance to get killed. Really, Jun didn't know what to do.

"I'll handle this."

What? Jun looked up away from the giant bug that was heading their way to Koromon. He seriously thought that he could take on Kuwagamon again? Yeah, like it worked so well the last time he tried it, "We'll all fight! I have to!" continued Koromon.

"What are you talking about?" demand Taichi.

"He's right. It's our purpose," said Motimon.

Jun didn't hear how Koushiro respond, nor how everyone else as she became focus on Chocomon moving in her own arms, "No, you can't go," she demand as she held tight to her new friend.

"I have to protect you, it what we have to do," she said before she escaped out of Jun's arms, like the rest of the group, hopped their way into battle.

She just felt helpless watch as Chocomon and the others moved towards Kuwagamon. She didn't want Chocomon to get hurt, not again. They could think of some other way to escape, to take down the Digimon. There had to be something they could do, she could do to help. All the emotions Jun felt, the helplessness, the fear, the need to do something built up.

"Chocomon!" Jun screamed, unable to hold back the emotions inside anymore.

The sky went dark at that moment and a dark hole in the sky appeared like the one back at camp. Jun stared up at it and thought only for a bit that something bad was going to happen, that they were going to be in trouble once more. It was like time stood still as beams of rainbow shot forth and hit each one of their Digimon friends. Her eyes never left Chocomon as she watched. Chocomon started to glow as she…appeared to becoming bigger?!

She was changing!

They were all changing!

" _Koromon Shinkaaa….Agumon!"_

" _Pyokomon Shinkaaa….Piyomon!"_

" _Motimon Shinkaaa….Tentomon!"_

" _Tsunomon Shinkaaa….Gabumon!"_

" _Chocomon Shinkaaa….Lopmon!"_

" _Tokomon Shinkaaa….Patamon!"_

" _Pukamon Shinkaaa….Gomamon!"_

" _Tanemon Shinkaaa….Palmon!"_

" _Wanyamon Shinkaaa….Bearmon!"_

Surprise she knew would be clearly painted across her face as Jun couldn't help but stare at Chocomon…at least, she was sure it was her. A small brown and pink rabbit like creature stood where Chocomon was. Every one of the small Digimons actually grew some, changed into different creatures than the little ball creatures they were before. Where they know strong enough to take on Kwuagamon? They thought so it seem as the new creatures ran towards the still larger one. They tried to head butt him, but Kuwagamon knocked them all back. Unlike the last time they attacked, they landed on the ground but didn't appear to be hurt at all as before.

"That's nothing! We are ok!" one of them called out. Jun was pretty sure it was the one that used to be Koromon.

The battle seemed to have taken on a whole different level now. Kuwagamon took to the air, but one of their new friends seem to launch out vines from her arms to keep it from going anywhere or attacking them. It when the small one with bat wings and another bug creature attacked Kuwagamon to bright it down before the new seal Digimon rolled, to trip the giant bug off. It was when the giant orange lizard, the pink bird, the strange dog creature and the rabbit that Jun was pretty sure was once Chocomon let loose their own attacks. Kuwagamon stumbled as he was on fire for a bit, distracted by it caused enough time for the new Digimon to regroup and launch another set of attacks on to it.

A roar was let loose as it stumble, fire burned all over its body as the final new creature, a bear with a baseball cap took to jumping and letting loose a giant glowing punch on to the bug to finally cause the source of all their misery right now went down.

For a second, her mouth was wide open in shock, her eyes almost the size of her own head as Jun couldn't believe it. How could she believed it? Did she even want to believe it? Of course she did. Hell, if they did do it, take down Kwuagamon, it would be the end of their troubles for now. It was almost a fear of jinxing it, that if anyone of them said it out loud, that they had defeated the large bug.

Moments pass and the monster didn't return, not a single sound so…what else could they think? Jun took to smiling as widen as she could as she rushed towards who she thought was Chocomon. She hugged her friend close to her, both of them laughing as Jun felt the long ears wrap around her head as Chocomon hugged her back with joy.

"You did it, Chocomon, you did it!" she cheered.

They didn't notice anything wrong until Sora shouted at Taichi. The two looked up and notice that Kuwagamon wasn't done as it stumbled out of the forest.

Jun held tight to Chocomon as they all step back as the giant bug jabbed his pitchers into the rock. A large crack emerged and cliff started to break away from the rest of the rock. For one second, Jun found herself on solid ground and the next moment there was nothing under her.

This isn't how she thought her summer would be, not at all.

* * *

 

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**~ Episode 02 ~**

_**Beach Time Battle!** _

_His fingers flew over the numbers as he punched in his home number and Osamu felt his heart just flew almost out his chest as he listen to the ringing on the other end._

_"The number you called is no longer in service, please hang up and do ten jumping jacks," the electronic female voice on the other line._

_"What?" he blinked._


	3. ~ Episode 02 ~  Beach Time Battle!

**Digimon Adventure: Second Reality**

**~ Episode 02 ~**

_**Beach Time Battle!** _

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Osamu didn't think his death would be like this. For a moment, he was pure happy as he hugged Wanyamon's new form in his arms. He didn't know how it was possible, it shouldn't be. No creature could evolve so suddenly like that. But, he couldn't question as it was because that Wanyamon evolved that they were alive right then.

At least, he thought that they were safe. Everyone was caught off guard when Kwuagamon appeared again and drove his large claw like horns into the cliff side. The very ground under their feet started to crumble, to give way. They didn't have time to make a break for it and get their feet on solid ground. One second, Osamu had land under his feet; a second later, he and everyone else were falling to their death into the river below.

Screaming seemed to be natural as he felt his eyes looked down on the river. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, all of them a mix jumble of mess as he couldn't think straight. He screamed as the river below became closer and closer. Osamu only wished that he could have spent some more time with Ken. What would his little brother do without him? Who would be there to make his bubbles? Not Mama or Dad, they wouldn't have as they never did with Ken. He was the only one that could make the soap right for him, and cut their straws. Who would do it for him if he died?

Shutting his eyes, Osamu ready himself to hit the water as he screeched.

Water felt more solid…wet and fleshy.

His eyes slowly open up to see and Osamu blinked in shock and surprise to find not only himself, but everyone had landed on what appeared to be a raft of fish. They were saved by a giant school of fish as they moved along the river. His heart couldn't slow down as it didn't understand that they were safe.

"Look out!" scream Yamato.

Osamu turned around to see the large form of Kwuagamon falling down from the cliff, large pieces of rocks falling on after it as it all hit into the river. Large waves of water rush them as once more a screams were let loose as everyone held on tight. Osamu felt furry arms of the creature that was once Waynamon grabbed a hold of him in a sign of protection. He would have comment that he didn't need anything. Fear stopped him as he held on to his bag and the fishy raft for dear life. This isn't the way he wanted to go as they rode the waves that formed under them. Up and down, up and down in a rough matter. It only last a few seconds longer as they were all sent flying when the wave hit shore. The fish raft broke away and the wave pushed them on land. Osamu started to cough out water as he tried to get his breath.

That was something he didn't want to repeat, never again.

"What was with those fishes!" demand Jou, stumbling to sit as he adjusted his glasses.

"That was Marching Fishes!"

Everyone felt their eyes travel over to the speaker, the white seal creature in front of Jou. He had a wide smile on his face, quite proud of himself.

"That was your doing?! Thank you, Puka….wait, um…" said Jou as his wide smile took to dropping in confusion at what name of his friend.

Couldn't blame him as every one of their Digimon changed; look different than when they first met.

"Its' Gomamon!" the seal said, his tag wag with glee.

Everyone turned to their Digimon with confusion on their face. Osamu stared at the smiling face of who he thought was Waynamon, but was unsure what to call the now bear creature.

"Tokomon?" asked Takeru

The small creature with large wing like ears shook his head, "No, I'm Patamon."

The large orange lizard smiled at Taichi as they all stood back up on their feet, "We all evolved!"

Taichi blinked in confusion, "Evolved? How? What?"

Osamu let a sign as he pushed up his glasses, "It's what some creatures do to adapt in some of the more harsh environments or protect themselves from predators. Some change colors, other gain shells or other measures to protect themselves."

"Yeah, I can figure that out," sighed Taichi as he gave Osamu this look, a look like he really didn't want to have such an explanation like he was a five year old.

A frown came across his own face as Osamu glared at him. He was only trying to help; he wasn't the one that looked confused only a few seconds ago. He opened his mouth only for Koushiro step up and spoke to help put an end to the current tension.

"Even if some animals do that, it would take months to years to develop said protection or features. It is kind of hard to believe that you guys could evolved so fast like that."

"But we did!" said the large red beetle as he hover over Koushiro, "I use to be Motimon, now I am Tentomon."

"And I was Pyokomon and then I evolved into Piyomon," a cheerful pink bird spoke up that stood near Sora.

"I was Chocomon, but now Lopmon," a small tri horn pink and brown rabbit spoke as it lay on top of Jun's head.

"I use to be Tsunomon, and then I became Gabumon," spoke a strange yellow creature with a large horn that seem to hiding his true appearance under a heavy coat of blue and white next to Yamato.

""I was Tanemon and now Palmon," explain the strange plant creature with a flower on top of its head as it sat next to Mimi.

At that moment, Osamu stumbled a bit as something tackled him and wrapped itself around his legs. He looked down in a panic but saw it was for nothing to worry about as it was that bear creature that was Wanyamon. He got a much better look at the cap the Digimon had on and counted the number of belts over its' chest and quite a number of them around its' arms.

"I'm Bearmon! I was Wanyamon but got stronger to protect you now," he laughed as he continued to hug Osamu's legs.

"I used to be Koromon, but now I'm Agumon."

He figure that was the final Digimon, the orange lizard that spoke. Osamu was a bit distracted as he tried to get Bearmon off of his legs. Really, the sudden hug and physical contact thrown him off of his game. His mother hugged him, Ken hugged him, his dad ruffled his hair…a complete stranger to give him such physical attraction only after knowing him for what, a few minutes? An hour?

Then again, Bearmon did save his life, all the Digimons saved their lives.

"So…you guys still Digimon, just stronger?" asked Taichi, placing his hands behind his head.

"Yup!" said Agumon

"Why?" asked Taichi.

"Cause of you! I couldn't evolved on my own, but with you here Taichi, I was able too," he said.

"But…that shouldn't be possible," said Osamu as he blinked in confusion as everyone looked at their own Digimon, asking pretty much the same question, "We didn't do anything at all."

"I just need you Osa-kun, you're all I needed to finally evolved," said Bearmon as he attempt to hug Osamu again.

He felt his eye twitch as he avoid it. Hugs, and that nickname? He…he wasn't use to this kind of friendliness from well anyone. Everyone outside of his family always kept him at arm lengths.

"That is all well and good, but what are we going to do now," said Jun, arms cross over her chest and a frown. She looked like she was ready to punch something if Lopmon wasn't still on top of her head thrown off the harsh look.

"What do you mean? We have to go and look for the adults. No doubt that they're looking for us, all upset that we weren't at our tent or with the other groups," pointed Jou.

"That isn't so easy," said Koushiro, "Remember the tide wave, by the area; we were swept away quite far away from camp."

"Not to mention…" sighed Sora as she looked up at the cliff, which they only just fell down, "How are we going to get back up there?"

"I don't want to go hiking!" whined Mimi.

"I don't think going back up there or somewhere else will do us any good. Have you noticed the plant life and the surrounding area? It's something most likely found in South America than anything native in Japan," said Koushiro.

"You can't serious think we can stay here though?" asked Yamato.

"Maybe Sora does have the right idea," said Jun as she nodded her head, "We head back from where we fell, than maybe we have a better idea of where we are. Hell, we might have some clues of why where are here or where."

"Wait? Agumon, didn't you say that this was File Island?" asked Taichi.

The orange Digimon nodded his head, "Yup! This is File Island."

Oh, there was the eye twitching again, "An island? You can't be serious?" asked Osamu

"Why, are you calling him a liar?" asked Taichi.

"No, I'm merely saying that there's no way we could have been at camp at one minute and then some island I never heard of the next."

"Just because the great genius Ichijouji never heard of it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Well-"

"Guys, this isn't really the time to fight," said Sora as she was quick to move herself between the two boys.

Osamu shut his mouth as he held back his tongue. He didn't really want to argue himself. He was only trying to point out that it wasn't possible for them to be into such different places in such a time limit. They couldn't have only been out for a few hours at least. Koushiro even pointed out that the flora and fauna weren't native to home. He even knew that himself.

"You don't think we will run into another monster like the last one…" mumbled Mimi.

"Sure, there are lots of Digimons all over," said Palmon, which only earn a scream of despair and fright from Mimi.

"Hey, Agumon, you ever seen any other humans around?" asked Taichi.

"You mean like you?" asked Agumon.

Taichi merely shook his head yes, but that cause Agumon to shake his head no, "I never seen anyone like you Taichi before. I only had seen Digimons here on File Island."

"What, that isn't possible," said Jou in panic, "There has to be other humans around! There just has to be!"

"Well, we won't find them staying around here," said Yamato.

"All right! Lets go!" declared Taichi as he marched onwards, Agumon happily followed on behind him.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" asked Jun.

"I spotted a beach down this way. We need a place to start the search and that is no better place than any to do so," he said.

No one really could disagree with him as they all started to follow his lead down the river towards this so call beach. Osamu adjusted his shoulder bag as he looked over what he had left inside of it. Nothing was missing, lucky for him. He had his books, some paper and what was the most important were his camera and the wires for it. He had a special charger that cost a bit extra so all he needed was a plug so he didn't have to be desperate on batteries. Well, that would be a problem here as he figured there would be no plugs in this place.

He needed photos of this place, to at least proof that this whole place was real when they all got home.

"Never seen any place like this…" he mumbled as he took out his camera.

"Oooo, what is that, Osa-kun?" asked Bearmon as he blinked at the device.

"This?" asked Osamu as he held up his camera, "This is my digital camera. I need to have some proof when I get home. Wish I took a picture of that one that attacked us."

"Don't worry, You'll get another chance" said Bearmon with a large smile on his face, "There is nothing but Digimons around here, big ones, small ones, smelly ones."

"Smelly ones?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oi! I can smell the ocean!" shouted Gabumon.

"I see it too!" shouted Gomamon as the seal swam in the river next to them.

Osamu looked up from his camera as everyone turned to ahead of them to see if they too could see the ocean. It was still a bit in the distance, but not that far off. It would only take a few more….

Wait…There was something….

"Is that a phone ringing?" asked Sora, the very question the rest of them were asking themselves. In the distance, that is what it sounded like, like a phone was ringing. But why were there be phones around here?

Everyone took off in a dash in the direction of the ringing phone. He held down his bag as it bumped against his thigh as he ran along with the group. It didn't take them that long now to reach the beach and there which was hard for Osamu to believe was a whole line of pay phones ringing. How…how was that possible?

Taichi ran up to the first phone and when he just opened the door to get to the phone, it stopped ringing.

"This shouldn't be possible, there shouldn't be any kind of phone here," said Koushiro as they all stared at them.

"Well, there they are and they are just like the ones we see back home," said Yamato.

"There is even one in front of my house," added Mimi.

"But not in a row like this. They should be spread out, not bunch together," said Osamu as he started at the line of phone booths.

"If they are here…than maybe we are still in Japan!" explain Jou with glee.

The Digimons just blinked at the humans, "Jou…what's Japan?" asked Gomamon.

Yeah, that theory was out of the water.

"Hey, Koushiro, give me a ten," said Taichi, his hand held out.

"What do you need that for?" asked Koushiro.

"What do you think? I am going to use the phone to call home."

Everyone soon realized this as they should use these phones to call home, to tell their families that they are ok. They all pulled out what change and phone cards they had and started towards phone. Osamu was so glad that Mama force him a few phone cards on him to call home to see how he was doing. He would have called home, if only to talk to Ken to see how he was feeling and doing. That sick feeling in his stomach came back as the guilt ate away. Would this whole disappearing act force more attention on him? Attention from their parents that should equally be on Ken. God, he didn't want to deal with the press for disappearing like this.

His fingers flew over the numbers as he punched in his home number and Osamu felt his heart just flew almost out his chest as he listen to the ringing on the other end.

_"The number you called is no longer in service, please hang up and do ten jumping jacks,"_  the electronic female voice on the other line.

"What?" he blinked.

"Osa-kun, is it working for you?" asked Bearmon.

He looked over to the furry Digimons before looking back at everyone else. They all had the same look of confusion as himself and no one seem to be talking to anyone they knew on the other side of the line.

Was everyone having the same trouble?

Everyone sat in the sand when they finally gave up on the phone. Osamu had to admit it that it was pointless himself. They all kept getting the same silly messages and even calling the operator or 911 didn't even work for them. These phones didn't work and were really someone's twisted idea of a cruel joke.

The only ones that didn't seem to appear to give up were Jou and Jun. They kept up it up for awhile longer. They sat and watch as Jun ran and tried another phone one after another while Jou tried to use the same one over and over again.

"Those two aren't giving up, are they?" asked Yamato.

"Not any time soon," snorted Taichi in amusement.

"It's pretty much not worth the effort. No matter what number we try, all we get is jumble up information," said Koushiro.

"It's stupid though and we shouldn't stay around here anyway," said Taichi

"Well…maybe we could just stay and wait for someone to call like earlier," said Yamato.

"That sounds logical," mumbled Osamu as he made sense. The phone was ringing earlier so maybe there would be a chance that someone would try calling the phone again.

"Seriously? It would just be a waste of time staying here," said Taichi with a sigh and look of boredom on his face.

"It won't hurt to try and wait at least. Everyone is tired," said Yamato.

That was a good point as Osamu still felt his feet throb in his shoes. They did a lot of walking not to mention a lot of running, screaming and pretty much having their lives threaten. He looked around the group and Mimi and Takeru with their Digimons looked ready to fall asleep themselves.

"We're also kind of hungry as well," said Koushiro.

Yeah...Osamu blinked in thought as he had anything to eat since breakfast this morning and a few snacks Mama packed for the bus. He could feel his stomach rumble at the mention of food and wanted to fill it up.

"Maybe stopping for lunch wouldn't be a bad idea," sighed Taichi in agreement.

"Great," said Sora, a smile broke over her face as she reached for her little waist back behind her, "What does everyone have to eat?"

The expression changed as she looked surprise about something. She grabbed something behind her and held it out in her hand. Osamu blinked as he recognize it as the strange item that fell out of the sky back at camp.

"It is that thing that fell out of the sky…" she mumbled.

With a quick glance, Osamu found his own strange device was attached to the shoulder strap of his bag. How did that happen? He didn't remember putting it there before the tidal wave hit them. It was in his hand and really it should have been lost turning the whole trip. But it was one stranger thing to happen to them as everyone seemed to have one on their person in one way or another.

At least, they would have questioned it if everyone stomachs seem to rumble at once.

Food first, questioning about the strange devices later.

"I only have this emergency kit…first aid kit and things," said Sora.

"All I brought with me is my computer , digital camera and cellphone…but all the batteries are dead. I thought for sure that I charged them up before coming to camp though," said Koushiro.

"You were using your laptop for awhile on the bus," said Osamu as he looked over the redhead's shoulder.

"I brought extra, but even those won't work," the tech boy said as he stared at the blank screen.

Osamu blinked a moment as he took to grabbing his own camera. He had turned it on earlier back at camp but didn't have a chance to use it. With a press of the on button, the lens didn't open. He tried again and again, "But…I didn't use it yet," Osamu declared before he looked at Koushiro, "You don't think the water from the tidal wave did something?"

"Why did you guys even bring that stuff to camp in the first place?" asked Taichi as he moved over to stand over them.

A smart-aleck remark was on the edge of his tongue, but Osamu had to be thankful with Koushiro spoke first, "What do you have, Taichi-san?"

"Ah…My pocket telescope," he said, "You Osamu?"

"Just books and my camera," sigh the dark hair boy as he pushed his glasses up his face.

"I didn't bring any food either," said Yamato, digging into his pockets.

"I did!" declared Takeru.

Everyone turned to the youngest member of their group as he pulled off his backpack and opened it to get to what was held inside of it. Everyone's eyes pretty much widen at the sight of all that junk food in the boy's bag.

"Look at all of it! You shouldn't mind sharing some of this with little old me?" asked Mimi sweetly.

"Of course, Mimi-san! Everyone can have some," Takeru said, flashing a smile.

"But not really going to last us long or really the best solution," said Yamato.

"Mimi-chan, what did you bring? You have such a large bag," asked Sora.

"Um…" said Mimi as she took to lifting the flap of her bag and started pull items from it, "…solid fuel, Swiss army knife, compass, flashlight…"

Ok, Osamu knew he wasn't expecting her to be carrying all that stuff. It seemed everyone else wasn't either as they all stared, jaws open and looks of disbelief.

"Well…you ready for survival, aren't you?" asked Yamato.

"I just borrowed some of the daddy's camping stuff," said Mimi with a wide smile, quite pleased with herself for having all of this on hand.

"Lucky for us you did," Osamu said as he looked over the items, "We're going to need them."

"Yeah…who knows what going to happen to us now or what will happen," sighed Sora.

"What're you guys doing sitting around here?"

Everyone turned around to see that finally Jun had decided to join them. She stood there with her hands on her hips as Lopmon stood at her side. It seemed she had given up on the whole phone issue at last while Jou was still going strong with his one little phone.

"We're seeing what food we have, what do you have Jun-san?" asked Koushiro.

The stern look turned around to one of thinking as Jun dug into her pockets and her little pack around her waist, "Sorry, I don't have anything," she said before she motioned over to Jou, "Why not ask Jou-senpai? He's the one with the emergency supplies."

"WHAT?!"

This was a nice change of luck for them as they called Jou over from the phone and got the bag that was filled with their emergency rations. Osamu thought that they would never use these during their whole stay at the camp. Everyone always plans for the worst even that might happen, but it rarely happens at all. Osamu didn't think they would have the chance to use their rations, or in fact any of their supplies the adults at camp gave them.

They all sat down in a large group with the Digimon; Gomamon missing though as he floated along the waves in the ocean. Jou open the bag as they all looked with hunger in their eyes at any sight of food to fill up their empty bellies.

"Ok, so each group was given enough food for three days," said Jou as he explained to them, "There is nine of use, so nine times three meals for three days comes to…"

"81 meals," said Koushiro.

"Right…but we have to factor in the Digimon as well," said Sora.

"That means we only have half amount of meals, so this will only last for at least a day and half," sighed Osamu.

"You guys don't have to worry about us," said Gabumon, "We can find our own food."

"Huh?"

"You don't need to count us in," said Tentomon.

"Is that really ok?" asked Sora.

"It's ok. We were always like that,' Piyomon said.

"Yeah! We are all great hunters!" cheered Bearmon standing up, pumping his fist into the air.

"Ah…ok," said Osamu with a nervous laugh as he force Bearmon to sit down once more. Damn, he was one sure excitable Digimon.

"That is great! So the humans would be able to have the rations so tha-" said Jou.

"Doesn't that taste good, Agumon?"

Somehow Taichi was able to get some of the rations away while they were all talking about how to spilt them up between them. There the goggle boy was happily eating away with Agumon stuffing their faces with some of the rations. Osamu frown as this was going to throw the numbers off. No one else looked all that too please either.

"Taichi! Those are for us only!" Jou shouted.

"Chill will you," sighed Taichi as if he didn't care, "It is fine, ok?"

"No no its not!"

With a sigh of his own, Osamu felt a headache coming on as he shook his head in displeasure. At least they still were going to have some food and maybe just cut Taichi's rations down to make up for him giving some to Agumon.

"Piyomon, what's wrong?"

Looking over to the pink bird, he was a tad surprise to see her standing up like that. She had a serious look on her face as she appeared to be concern about something. What could worry the cheerful Digimon? He didn't see anything at all.

That is until water burst out from the ground as a geyser, shot up towards the sky.

Everyone was on their feet in seconds with screams of fear, their bags forgotten as they all ran for protection as the geyser ran right through the ground as it had a life of its own. It plowed right on through the beach, bursting right up under the phone booths and sent them high into the air and crash right back down to the ground with the glass from them flew around. But the phone booth that crash down on them was nothing compared to the mount of sand flew up around as something rose up from it.

Osamu felt his jaw drop at the sight of what he could label as pretty much a monster size hermit crab. It was this pink creature with this large shell on its back that actually moved, twisted around like a drill. No again, not after they just finish dealing with another monster that wanted to make them a lunch time snack.

"Its Shellmon!" cried Tentomon.

"Shellmon? What's a Shellmon?" demand Koushiro.

"He mostly hangs around here, very territorial of his area and you have to watch out for his Hydro Pressure attack," advise the Bug Digimon.

Osamu didn't know if he wanted to find out why they should watch out for this so called Hydro Pressure and he didn't want to find out as Shellmon started to come on to them. Yes, it was the best idea for them all to get out of here. Jou was the first one with that idea as he started to climb up the steep rock face behind them to escape.

"This way!" he screamed at them.

That is when Shellmon fired a burst of water from his very head at the rockface. It brought it along above them and caught Jou up in it. Osamu picked up Gomamon's shouts from the ocean but failed to track where the little seal was as Jou felt down and landed right on top of them. The sudden weight of the oldest of them plus the hard ground was not a good experience. But the soreness was the last thing on Osamu's mind as they all struggle to get back on to their feet.

"Lets go and get him!" shouted Agumon as he lead the charged against Shellmon.

Yes, their Digimon friends would be able to take care of Shellmon just like Kuwagamon.

_"Baby Flame!"_  roared Agumon as he let loose a fireball that hit Shellmon dead on.

Yes! They could fight back!

_"Puchi Fi-"_

_"Magical Fi-"_

_Puchi Lighn-"_

_"Blazing I-"_

Huh?

"What the hell!" demand Jun as the rest of Digimon failed to even create their attacks.

"What's wrong!" added Koushiro as concern was written over everyone's faces.

"They can't use their attacks!" shouted Yamato.

Not having their attacks work for them left the Digimon wide open for an attack as Shellmon didn't waste time. He let loose another blast of water from his head as he shot down the first wave of attackers with ease, Tentomon and Piyomon crashed hard on to the ground along with Agumon, Gabumon and Lopmon. Out of all of them, Agumon was the only one that got right back on to his feet.

Patamon, Palmon and Bearmon started in to fight back when their friends couldn't. Osamu held his breath in wonder if would they be able to hurt the monstrous form that was Shellmon. That kind of hope disappeared as Patamon's attempt his 'Air Shot' but failed and flew threw as the seaweed hair of Shellmon whacked him down. That pretty much only left Palmon and Bearmon as the two charged at the Digimon.

_"Poison Ivy!"_

_"Bear-cub Punch!"_

Osamu felt his heart drop in his stomach as either attacks did anything. Palmon's vines didn't come to life to wrap around Shellmon and Bearmon's punch seemed nothing more than a harmless tap. No words came to his mouth as they were both just were pushed to the side by the larger Digimon's head. Still, the only one that still to fight on was Agumon as he launched another fireball at Shellmon.

But why should that be important when Bearmon laid there hurt. Everyone ran off to their Digimon friend. Osamu dropped down next to Bearmon as he tried to lifted the bear Digimon back on to his feet. He didn't look so good, not like the energise Digimon he was only a few moments before. What…

"Why can only Agumon fight?" asked Koushiro, pretty much asking the one question that was on all of their minds.

"Sorry..."said Tentomon, "I'm hungry…"

Hungry?

"Osa-kun…my tummy wants to eat…" moaned Bearmon in Osamu's arms.

A light bulb appeared over Osamu as it came to him. The same thought seem to dawn everyone else about than.

"It's because Agumon is the only one that ate anything," said Sora as she held Piyomon in her arms.

"I see," Koushiro said.

"So, they don't have food, they don't have the energy to fight than?" asked Yamato.

"It makes sense," said Osamu, his arms still around Bearmon, holding him tight, "We can't function without food, why shouldn't they? No doubt even more since they just changed forms and need more energy to maintain them."

Now that they knew what the problem was, how were they going to solve it?

"Agumon, you have to do something!"

"Got it,Taichi!"

"HEY! Over here, Shellmon!"

"Taichi!" screamed Sora

"You idiot!" screamed Jun.

Osamu couldn't blame the spiky hair girl for throwing that insult at Taichi as the boy took to running right at Shellmon. He was playing as a distraction as Shellmon turned his attention to the human as Agumon launched another fireball at Shellmon's head. The Digimon flitch and Taichi's idiotic actions seem to grow as he grabbed a metal pole from the ruins of the phone booths.

What did he…

Oh that moron!

Taichi actually started to attack Shellmon, prodding the Digimon with the rod. What was he thinking?! There was no way he wouldn't get away with something like that. And that was true as the goggle wearing boy was soon grabbed a hold by the seaweed hair.

"Taichi!" cried Agumon, only for the small lizard to be trapped under the large hand of Shellmon.

Not that any of them were able to help the duo. Osamu barely had time to shout out anything himself as Shellmon fired a stream of water at them. Everyone was pushed back hard against the ground by the pressure of the attack. While it only lasted a second, Osamu hurt all over from the sheer force of the blast. His mouth filled up with water as both him and Bearmon were pushed back, fell back hard into the ground. He coughed hard to breath, his glasses flew off of his face.

But even though, he was blind as a bat, he could still make out this burst of light that appeared from under Shellmon's foot; the same foot that Agumon was under. Osamu hurry to get his glasses on to make out what was happening as everyone stared on in shock.

_"Agumon, shinkaaa…Greymon!"_

He changed...again!

Words couldn't describe the shock and amazement he felt before his eyes as where Agumon stood was a large orange true dinosaur with dark blue stripes along his body and a large brown skull with horns. How? How was this even possible?! Yes, Digivolving was like evolving, creatures adapting to their environment. But this fast! This soon after only evolved into their current forms?! No! Not possible!

His mind was blown as the battle started out between the newly evolved Greymon and Shellmon. Both were the same size, but Greymon was quick to gain the upper hand as he threw Shellmon into the air and launch out 'Mega Flame', a large fireball to the bottom of the other Digimon and force the giant shellfish further out to sea with a loud explosion and splash.

Than as fast as he evolved, in a burst of light that surrounded his body, Greymon changed back into Agumon.

Evolution did not work like that! No shifting between two forms!

"There is no sense in staying here," sighed Yamato.

The battle was won, they were once again safe as they settle down once more. Jou once more started with the telephone, even though they all agreed was pointless as they were ruin and had no hope of working now. The Digimon took to eating away at their rations with gutso with Sora, Jun, Mimi and Takura while the rest of them discuss their next course of actions.

"We didn't completely beat Shellmon," said Koushiro, "He might come back. We should probably get out of here."

"He is right," said Osamu, "He will most likely be mad with us and come looking for revenge."

"Than we should probably go back to the forest!"

It seem that Jou had enough with the phone as he joined the rest of the group. Panic was painted across his face, but that was now becoming bit of a common sight.

"We're not getting anything done here. We might be able to find someone to help us back there."

"Well, in case you forgotten, we kind of fell down a giant cliff and down the river because of a giant bug," said Jun, "Remember! Kuwagamon! Tried to eat us!"

"No! I don't want to run into Kuwagamon!" screamed Mimi

"We know, we don't want too either," said Sora as the girls joined them, "We won't be able to get back so easily that way anyway with the cliff."

"But there is phones here," said Koushiro, "Someone must have put them here in the first place. We should try and find them."

"That…That make sense," said Osamu in agreement.

"Yes! There has to be people here!" laugh Jou with glee.

"Than it is agreed! We get going!"

"If Taichi going, so am I!" said Agumon

They turned around and see the Digimons had finally finish their meal and joined them. Taichi broke out into a wide grin as he nodded his head in excitement,

"Thanks a lot, Agumon!"

"Well…I guess it has been decided," said Yamato with a smirk.

It had been as they gather what was left of their items, bags in hand as they started up the beach. Osamu didn't know what would be ahead of them. Most likely more large Digimons like Shellmon and Kuwagamon and who knows what else. As he looked down at Bearmon at his side as they all laugh, walked along, Osamu believed with their new Digimon friends at their side, they might make out of this ok.

Right?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**~ Episode 03 ~**

_**Trouble By The Lakeside!** _

_Jun turned her head to the window and pretty much was all wide eyes at the sight of what was what she pretty much sure was a classic sea monsters from fairy tales and video games. Yeah, she shouldn't be that surprise, but she was scared out of her mind right now._

_"Its a monster!" she screamed._


End file.
